How to Say Goodnight to a Lady 101: Gin Style
by chemiskorpion0002
Summary: He may be a bastard but he hell knows how to say goodnight to his lady. Implied GinRan


Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

The first of the How to Say Goodnight to a Lady 101 series (aimed to show the amusing ways the guys of Bleach have in saying goodnight to their ladies.)

Feature: Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd Division of Gotei 13.

Set a few weeks after Hitsugaya Toshiro's appointment as 10th division captain.

~0~0~0~

**How to Say Goodnight to a Lady 101: Gin Ichimaru Style**

It was late, around midnight she went out for a short peaceful walk around the 10th division barracks. Just a few weeks ago, she had a new captain – Hitsugaya Toshirou. Funny thing was, she's the one who convinced him to enter the Shinigami Academy to be able to control his enormous spiritual power after he almost froze his 'grandmother' in his sleep. And now, she is a vice-captain under his supervision. She smiled quietly at the thought. Despite Hitsugaya's seemingly cold attitude and child-like looks, she acknowledges his authority and respects him. She sighed at the thought and looked around the place for awhile before continuing her walk. It was nearly end of the spring for this year and the cherry blossoms had bloomed to their fullest. The silence in Seretei was a little deafening yet reassuring. The occasional stirs of the light breeze brings a silent sakura shower. Matsumoto closed her eyes, her arms hugging herself, feeling in her face the soft petals the wind blew. The night is at most quiet. A few lanterns danced with the wind with their tiny lights. The sakura trees have their branched sway as the moon bathe the surroundings with silver lights. She was standing in the shade of a sakura tree.

"Ya feelin' cold huh?" arms came around her swiftly from behind, along with a few kisses around her jaw line.

"Hmmnn." She sighed, taking in his scent.

"Ya missed me?"

She chuckled a little and rested her head in his chest. Gin hugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"It's hard, isn't it?" she asked him without moving.

"What?" he held her tighter, the tiny pink blossoms started to dance in the wind again, showering the lovers as they stood in the faint moonlight.

"Being a vice-captain."

"Ya can handle it. Besides being a captain is harder."

She laughed at his comment and blunted out a disgusted 'yeah', at which Gin dismissed at once. They stood in comfortable silence for minutes, just keeping each other close. The clouds lightly covered the glowing moon for a minute or so.

"I think so. Perhaps," she finally said, breaking the silence. She giggled at the thought of her captain. "Besides, my new captain is nice, just a little short of height."

Gin unwrapped his arms around her slowly and moved a little away.

Matsumoto straightened, sensing Gin's movements. "What's wrong?" she asked and faced him.

Gin wasn't looking at her and his eyes are glaring at something somewhere else.

"Baka!" Matsumoto slapped her hand in his chest, laughing. "My captain is a KID!"

Gin was unmoved.

"Are you serious?" Matsumoto lowered her voice. She eyed him cautiously, her hand still in his chest.

Slowly, a sly smile bloomed in his face as he snatched her hand and pulled her to him.

"Of course I am." He said and kissed her hard.

"Moron!" she broke the kiss long enough to say the word against his lips then went back to kiss him.

They held each other for as long as their lungs can handle then broke apart to breathe. Their eyes were laughing and the moon showered them with sweet light.

"I haven't seen you for almost a week." She moved her hands around his neck, toying with his silver hair.

"How could ya see me when too many men are starin' at you." He held her chin up against the moonlight and nipped at her jaw line. Indeed, she has the looks, the brain, the authority and the body to elicit stares from men whenever she passes by. She's used to it. He is too, but he still gets surges of jealousy at times.

"I have at least a dozen men to kill," he whispered at her, his tone deadlier than usual. Matsumoto burst out laughing.

Since Matsumoto was laughing, Gin looked at her.

She tried hard to stop herself, clearly there is murder in his eyes, but she barely succeeded to muffle a laugh.

"Wow! That was funny eh…" he cupped the back of her head with his hand and through the soft light of the moon glared at her.

"Are you, in any case, jealous?" she angled her face to eye him more precisely. He is never fond of showing his real emotions. Despite the time they had spent together, rarely does Gin show affection openly, though he obviously do not want to share what is his - especially his Matsumoto.

The slight smile in his face slowly died.

"Gin."

He merely sniggered.

"Baka." She moved closer to him and whispered against his lips, "As if anybody holds a candle against you. It's always only you for me." She never cared about other men. She only cared about Gin.

Before Matsumoto can even kiss him, Ichimaru Gin is at least a meter away from her.

"I know that Ran-chan," he said as he threw his hand in his usual wave and his voice beaming in sarcasm.

Rangiku thought she heard her teeth rattle in rage, her hands were bowled into fists and her knuckles are going white. "Damn this man!" she spitted the words like a venomous snake.

"Oyasumi!" Rangiku was not able to see the wide grin across the fox-like face of Gin as he waved his hand in goodbye and walked away. "Good night, my love," Gin whispered as he glanced back at the furious Rangiku, laughing silently.

Matsumoto almost flew, and went after Gin, but the 3rd division captain was way faster than her. She walked back to the barracks feeling a bit annoyed though she's used to Gin's fluctuating behavior. She made no noise as she entered the hallway, her fury slowly dying as she approached her room. She contented herself to sleeping in her bed than ranting about Gin. She's already settled herself in her pillow when the window beside her bed opened. She turned almost immediately to lunge at the intruder, but she was surprise to see Gin squatting in her window.

He was waving at her and mile-wide sheepish grin in his face.

"What do you want?" Her eyes glinted at the sight of him.

The next moment and before she can move a muscle, Gin was beside her.

"I forgot to kiss you good night." He whispered and leaned quickly to claim her lips and, again, before she can even move, Gin's lips already had her. He kissed her so tenderly it's almost unreal it is actually Gin and she thought she forgot to breathe for so long as their lips touched. He smiled as he ended their dreamy kiss and headed to the window. Knowing he is leaving, Matsumoto turned to her pillow slightly shaking her head while a small smile bloomed in her sweet face.

"And by the way," he said making her glance over him.

"I love ya!" and he's gone.

"That Gin." She thought as she watched him disappear in the night. She once again turned to her pillow and drifted to sleep with a lovely, dreamy, wonderful smile.

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Aw! _Sweet_ Gin! Ne?

Woot! Woot!

Oyasumi nasai minna! Sweet dreams!

* * *

Next feature: Urahara Kisuke – former 12th squad division captain


End file.
